


Tall boyfriend

by Shapa223



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Food, Kissing, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smol virgil, Tol Roman, virgil has freckles!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapa223/pseuds/Shapa223
Summary: Have some Prinxiety fluff, like, it's just  all fluff my dudes
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Comments: 10
Kudos: 167





	Tall boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually requested on another writing platform and I thought I'd maybe share it!

Virgil loved so many aspects of dating Roman, like his soothing voice that would calm Virgil down instantly or how he noticed that Roman would run his fingers through his hair when he was nervous, but some things he liked were the advantages of having a tall boyfriend. He'd always have someone to get stuff that's out of reach, only get the best hugs and cuddles and the greatest one in his opinion, large hoodies that had sleeves that went past his hand and the hem would end above his knees. 

Virgil loved all of it but one thing he certainly didn't love; not being able to kiss his tall boyfriend.  
____

"StormCloud, I'm home!" Roman called out, taking off his shoes and placing his keys on the table near their apartment's exit.

He walked to the living room and heard a muffled "wait a sec" and saw a tired-looking Virgil emerge from their room, his hair was messy and Virgil seemed to not be wearing any makeup at that moment, showcasing his freckles that Roman loved. He guessed that Virgil had taken a nap.

Roman smiled and opened his arms to offer Virgil a hug, which happily Virgil accepted. The smaller of the two loosely wrapped his arms around Roman's waist and nuzzled his head into his chest, letting out a content sigh as Roman securely wrapped his arms around Virgil and rested his chin on his head.

"How are you, dear?" Roman asked as he began to softly sway both of them side-to-side.

Virgil hummed and pulled away slightly from their embrace, looking up at Roman with so much adoration and love that Roman melted and returned the stare.

"I'm alright, how about you? How was work?" Virgil asked as he hooked his arms around Roman's neck, smiling softly. Roman returned the smile and sighed, " Work was a little more harsh today...but I'm better now that I'm here with you.." 

That made Virgil break into a small grin, " you sap." Virgil said as he leaned up, standing on his tippy-toes, obviously trying to give Roman a kiss...a few seconds pass, "Ro.." Virgil whined, feeling his toes cramp a bit.

"Hm-? Oh!" Roman noticed and leaned down to close the gap between them, the kiss only lasted a few seconds before they both pulled away. Virgil had a slightly pouty face as he easily wiggled out of their embrace.

"My toes hurt.." Virgil complained, crossing his arms and looking at Roman like a small child. Roman chuckled slightly and moved Virgil's bangs slightly to the side and pressed a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"I'm sorry, my love.." Roman muttered apologetically, then suddenly an idea popped into his head and he grinned slightly, "How about we put on a movie and get delivery? We can cuddle while we watch." Roman suggested, staring into Virgil's Purple and green eyes, which were twinkling as he thought over Roman's suggestion.

Virgil slowly smiled and nodded, "yeah, I think I'd like that..", Roman broke into a full grin and Picked Virgil up Bridal style, earning a surprised Yelp from the latter.

"R-roman!" Virgil exclaimed as he clung unto Roman's neck for security. Roman just stook out his tongue playfully and Carried Virgil to the living room. As soon as they arrived, he set Virgil on the couch with a small kiss on the forehead and went over to the shelf next to the TV, which contained and an assortment of DVDs, most of which were Disney.

"StormCloud, what would you like to watch?" Roman asked as he shuffled through the abundant amount of DVDs. Virgil hummed as he thought over what they could watch. 

"How about 101 Dalmatians?" Virgil suggested as he grabbed the blanket that was placed on the back of the couch and wrapped himself around it. Roman smiled and grabbed the DVD and placed it in the CD player. Roman walked over to the couch and sat next to Virgil, who immediately latched on to the bigger male.

Roman pressed play with the remote and the Disney opening began playing. He pulled out his phone and looked at the blanket burrito on his lap and smiled, he opened up his phone and asked Virgil what food he wanted to get, to which Virgil almost immediately replied "Vietnamese".

Roman smiled and pressed a kiss to Virgil's forehead then called up their usual Vietnamese place, placing their regular orders. As they waited for the delivery, Virgil slowly migrated from being a blanket burrito on Roman's lap to being cuddled close against his chest while sharing the blanket with him. 

Sooner or later, there was a knock on the door, signifying that their food was there. Virgil whined and he clung on to Roman's arm, keeping him down and preventing him from getting the door, "Ro, don't leave me alone.." Virgil plead as he gave Roman the puppy dog eyes.

"Dearest, I need to get our food.." Roman reasoned as he pulled his arm away from Virgil's grip easily- considering as he did work in theatre and helped with the heavy lifting and dancing his till he's sore.

Virgil groaned in annoyance but didn't do anything to stop Roman, instead, he just flopped onto the couch, covering himself up with the blanket and becoming a blanket burrito once again and continued watching the movie. Roman chuckled softly and fondly smiled at his boyfriend's slightly childish nature. 

He got to the door, paid for the food and thanked the delivery person. He closed their front door softly with his foot and went back into the living room playing the paper bags on the coffee table and started pulling out their food.

They got some Gỏi cuon, Bánh tráng nuong and a container of Bánh bao vác to share. Roman grabbed the Bánh tráng nuong, for better description; the Vietnamese pizza, and sat down next to Virgil, the latter immediately crawling back into Roman's lap and wrapped the blanket around the both of them. Virgil pressed a quick kiss on Roman's cheek then went back to his previous position, snuggling up close to Roman and sighing in content.

They continued watching the movie, Roman feeding Virgil food ever so often and exchanging small kisses and comments. Soon enough, the movie ended and their food was all finished, leaving the Princely male with a sleeping Virgil in his arms. Roman turned off the TV with the remote and kept gently running his hand through Virgil's fluffy and soft purple locks, melting when he heard Virgil purr softly. He pressed a kiss on Virgil's forehead, causing the latter's face to scrunch up and flutter his eyes open.

Virgil groggily looked around, looking like a confused cat. Roman smiled fondly and pressed another kiss on Virgil's forehead, this time, Virgil smiling happily as he received it.

"Kitten, I think it's time we go to bed.." Roman said gently, still running his fingers through Virgil's hair. Virgil yawned softly then nodded, climbing off of Roman's now slightly numb legs and clumsily stood up, dropping the blanket on the couch. Roman stood up right after, gently placing his hands around Virgil's waist to help him not fall down and guided him to their shared bedroom. 

He laid Virgil down and went into his wardrobe to change into some pajamas. As soon as he got changed, he slid right in next to Virgil and pulled the cover over them even more. Virgil immediately snuggled up against Roman's chest, relishing in the warmth Roman Provided. The latter smiled dopily and pulled Virgil in closer and buried his face in his floofy and soft hair, breathing in the scent of lavender and rosemary from his boyfriend's shampoo.

Soon enough Roman drifted off to sleep and the pair fell asleep in each other's arms and warmth, having pleasant dreams in each other's comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what y'all think of this! I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
